


Distillations

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten Tony/Rhodey ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distillations

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 10-word challenge meme, to write 10 ficlets in 10 categories, each fic in 10 words or less.

**Angst**  
"Thank God, Tony, you're _alive_."  
"I thought _you'd_ stopped looking."

 

 **Crossover**  
Stakes are fine, but fire kills vampires just as dead.

 

 **AU**  
"The handsome Mr. Rhodes will be escorting you this evening…"

 

 **Romance**  
Tony'll never be perfect, but he's Rhodey's hero. Always was.

 

 **Crack!Fic**  
"Morph into the Corvette, _please_. Yesss—so sleek and _hot._ "

 

 **Hurt/Comfort**  
"You're a good man, Tony."  
"Yeah, someday."  
"No— _right now_."

 

 **Humor**  
"Damn robots are watching again!"  
"They're machines."  
"Turn them _off!_ "

 

 **First Time**  
"Don't ask, don't tell" is about to become Rhodey's salvation.

 

 **UST**  
"Your dress uniform is just—that's—"  
"Damn, Tony, you're drooling."

 

 **Smut**  
Tony analyzes and maps Rhodey's responses—best new toy _ever_.

 

 _\-------- fin --------_


End file.
